


Castiel's Graduation

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is going to go into middle school, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fantasizing, Fluff, Graduation, Jess is the best aunt ever, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Young Castiel, baby teeth, charm bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't believe his Cas is already graduating the 5th grade.<br/>A domestic fluff piece as a present for Pastel Castiel's college graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> For Pastel Castiel on tumblr.

Dean wasn't surprised at all that Cas got the top grades of his elementary school graduation class. He was surprised that Cas ended up wearing a suit to the graduation. Dean was betting with himself that Cas would go for the conservative pencil skirt in a pale blue and a white blouse. Instead, he stood stoically with the other boys in navy slacks, a white button down shirt with an undershirt underneath, and a royal blue tie. The warmth of early May left the navy suit jacket on the back of Cas' chair. 

Dean sat with a silly grin as the kids sang their graduation song. Some of the kids were fidgeting while Cas made sure to stay still. Etiquette and regimen meant everything to the 11 year old. He sat back down with his ankles crossed under his seat and looked up at the principle as they started calling out surnames in alphabetical order. Dean was getting more visibly antsy than the boy. He really wanted this to be over so he could see Cas react to his surprise. As the kids received their packets from the principle, they sat with their parents or guardians. By the time little Kevin Tran stumbled up to get his packet, Dean was cursing his last name with a fury. 

"Castiel Winchester." The principle muttered into the mic. Cas grabbed his coat and put it on as he walked to the principle. His polite thanks got picked up on the mic and the parents coo'd at his soft voice. Dean puffed his chest a little. He got to hear Cas speak like that daily and nightly. Cas looked out into the crowd to find Dean and walked straight to him. Dean stood up to hug the boy. In the embrace, Cas stood on his toes and whispered in Dean's ear, "May I please sit on your lap, Daddy?"

Dean's ears got a little redder but he pulled his boy onto his lap once they settled back to wait until Ed and Maggie Zeddmore got their packets. Dean could tell that Cas was roasting in his suit but that was because his lips were a kiss away from the rivulet of sweat going down Cas' neck. It was torturous. What was more torturous was the PTA Chairwoman explaining the proceedings for the end of the year party while Cas was gyrating his ass minutely just an inch away from Dean's groin. The tease just made sure Dean's quads were getting the attention. He tried to retaliated by digging his fingers into the boy's already bruised hips but that led to just rocking motions.

Applause broke Dean from Cas' spell. The stupid ceremony was over. Dean could finally show Cas what he got him! But Cas wanted to have his classmates sign his yearbook. So Dean was left behind with some parents and his boner. Not awesome. He managed to kill it with some sports talk. But it came back when the little league assistant coach as him if Cas was interested in the summer baseball camp. A flash of Cas running up to him in the bleachers after a sweltering baseball game in July came into his mind. He told Rufus that he would ask Cas about it.

Finally Cas came back with his yearbook and a wide grin about a half hour later. Dean chuckled at the sight. Cas finally lost his last baby tooth a few weeks previously, a canine tooth as Cas informed him. The gap only really showed when Cas was grinning. It was cute. "Ready to get the show on the road, mister?"

"Yep! Can we get milkshakes?" Cas asked enthusiastically. Dean shrugged and led them to the Impala.

"Check the cooler, baby boy." He smiled as Cas shed his coat and shirt before checking the cooler in the back seat of the Impala. Dean expected the boy to crave a milkshake and went to Wendy's to get some vanilla frosties. The boy sat back down in the passenger seat and drank his milkshake while making happy noises. Dean worried his lip watching as he grabbed the other one. "Put your seat belt on, angel. We're going to be late to Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess'."

"Are we going home? I want to change out of this."

"Uh..." Dean had been to busy getting the car out of the crowded school parking lot and onto the street to notice that Cas had slipped off his slacks. Now Dean was driving an angel in just blue and white striped panties and a white undershirt. Who was also drinking a milkshake like he was sucking Dean's c- A honk from the car on Dean's right makes him realize that he was steering off into the right lane. It's a miracle that Cas' car ride antics never caused an actual accident. "Shit! Cas! We almost crashed again! Stop teasing me. You will only have ten minutes at the house, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Cas blushes and looks out at the window. Once they get to the house, Cas runs in to change. Dean finishes up his shake and throws away his and Cas' empty cups. Sammy and Jess were looking forward to spoiling their nephew for the last summer before they have a brood of their own.

Cas came running back in the robin egg blue sneakers Jess got him when they had their recent shopping excursion that had little wings. He was finishing up buttoning the pastel plaid over shirt that Sammy got him last Christmas. Dean kissed Cas' temple affectionately before backing the car out of the garage. 

Once they got to the townhouse by the west campus of KU, Cas had finished telling Dean about what his classmates wrote in his yearbook. Rachel asked him to marry her for the third time. Cas wrote in her year book that he was already a bride to someone else. Dean told him that he should apologize for being such a heart breaker while he pulled out the cooler. Cas pouted, "But I don't like her that way."

"You still need to be polite and not sassy to girls. Now go ring the bell." The boy ran up to eagerly press the door bell while Dean carried the cooler full of casserole salads that he made with the help of Mary Winchester's hand written recipe cards. Jess opened the door with a smile and the very starts of a baby bump. Cas smiled up at her and hugged her gently, "Good evening, Auntie J!"

"Cassie baby! You look so cute tonight! Dean, do you need help with that?" She was already reaching for the handle of the cooler. Dean shook his head and pulled the cooler out of her grasp. She then started to block him from entering the house like a defensive tackle. Cas was laughing loudly watching Dean and Jess try to psych each other out. Sam walked out and sighed, "Jess, let my brother into the house." Jess stepped to the side and Dean ran into the house shouting "Touchdown!" Jess giggled and headed back into the kitchen. Sam shook his head and pulled Cas up into his arms and followed the bouncing blondes. Cas laughed into his uncle's broad shoulder, "They are silly." Sam nods and congratulates the boy for graduating college.

Dean pulled out the potato and macaroni salad as well as an aged sirloin. Jess snagged the meat and started prepping it while chattering away about the new trainers at the fitness center she runs. Sam sets Cas down on the patio counter before turning on the barbecue. Cas scurries into the kitchen not wanting to smell like charcoal. Jess hands Cas a knife and some tomatoes and  goes out to give Sam the sirloin and some hamburger patties.

"Would you want to play baseball this summer, angel?" Dean asks into Cas' hair. Cas set the knife down and looks up at Dean with a pensive look. "Maybe. I dunno. I heard Rufus and Michael are scary."

"They are suppose to be scary. They are coaches. Anyways, I thought you enjoyed playing it in P.E." The boy nods but starts back up slicing the last tomato. Dean doesn't push it. He knows how Cas works. He always was one to think things out and never rush. It sometimes made Dean feel like he was the eleven year old.

Soon all of them were out on the patio enjoying the last of the fading light and warmth of the day. Cas was already on his second cheeseburger. Jess joked that Cas is going to be like Sam. Dean nearly went pale but remembered that Cas' gene pool isn't tainted with the Sasquatch genes. As the meal died down, Sam grabbed a blue box from the living room. It was a graduation present from Jess and Sam. But as usual, once Cas opened it up, it revealed to be many presents. There were some old sci-fi books of Sam's, some nude and light pink toned Chanel lipsticks and nail polishes from Jess, and a matching set of vintage navy swim trunks and a bathing suit with white stripes. Dean shook his head, "You know you got your own progeny on their way. Shouldn't you be saving up to spoil them?"

Jess pouted up at him as she opens one of the light pink lipsticks to show Cas how to apply it without a mirror, "But what if they don't like the things Cas likes?" Sam and Dean both laugh while Cas ignores the conversation and purses his lips like he has since the first time Jess put lip gloss on him back when he was five. Dean compliments the shade as Cas rubs his lips together with a small blush. Sam and Jess never had a problem with Cas' penchant for crossdressing. Dean suspects that their Stanford gender studies classes programmed them to encourage it.

"Dean, did you get him something for his special day?" Sam asks Dean after a sip of beer. Dean nods and pulls out a small box. Cas sits upright at attention. Dean grins seeing Cas lift up his sleeve to show the silver charm bracelet on his wrist. When Dean adopted him, the Tiffany & Co. bracelet only had two charms. A "C" on a gold heart and a pair of wings. Now there is a flute, a puppy, a lock charm with a small time piece built in, a heart, a "D" on a silver heart, and a book. Each charm was costly for Dean and sometimes Sam and Jess chipped in. Cas opened up the box and inspected the little suitcase charm and gasped excitedly when the gem encrusted charm opened up and a tiny palm tree fell out. "We're going to California!" Dean, Sam, and Jess shouted at the same time. Cas shouted happily back, "That's why you got me the bathing suits!"

Dean laughed and kissed Cas before helping him put on the charm. The smoothness of the lipstick stuck to his lips. "I guess so. Now, since you had a milkshake, you can only have some fruit for dessert." The boy pouted back at him but didn't object. Jess and Sam got up to get dessert. Coming back with three plates of pie and a bowl of berries was when Cas started to complain. "Dean had a milkshake too! He should only have berries too!"

Jess nodded and started pushing Dean's slice of apple pie onto her plate. Dean squawked in objection, "Goddamnit! I deserve pie! I'm an adult!"

Sam shook his head, "Dean, there is a child present. It seems like you should have berries instead." Dean glares at him while grabbing a blueberry and mashing it between his teeth as menacingly as possible. In a few seconds, the whole table were eating their desserts in an intimidating manor before Jess cracked and sprayed the table with pie while laughing hard. 

Their family was weird but awesome. By nine o'clock, Cas was showing signs that he needed sleep soon. Dean started putting Cas' presents and the cooler in the car while Cas made promises with Sam and Jess for the trip to California. Dean finally wrangled the near asleep boy into the car while he was mumbling something about kissing both Prince Charming and Cinderella. 

Dean hugged both his brother and sister-in-law good night before starting up Baby for the fairly quick ride home. He carried up his angel to their room with the faint jangle of the charm bracelet and redressed both of them in pajama pants. Cas drifted back into consciousness enough to kiss Dean with faded lipstick lips. Dean sighed with the ignored exhaustion coming back as he deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. "C'mon baby boy, teeth, face, hair, then bed."

With a whimper, Cas reluctantly follows Dean to the bathroom for the  bed time hygiene routine. Dean managed to keep his composure as Cas rubbed against him in the bathroom and when they got back into bed. But then Cas looked back up at him as they spooned, "Daddy, you can rub a little harder. I feel like I'm doing all of the work."


End file.
